The invention relates to destroying carbonaceous materials in compositions. Particular applicability can be found in removing carbon dioxide and hydrocarbons from gas and liquid compositions.
It is often desirable to remove carbonaceous materials from a composition or the atmosphere. For example, carbon sequestration is a process that removes carbon dioxide from the atmosphere. To help mitigate global warming, a variety of methods of capturing and storing carbon, as well as of enhancing natural sequestration processes, have been explored.